This invention relates to apparatus for producing granules from powder.
It is known to produce granules from powder by introducing the powder, mixed where appropriate with a suitable binder, into a drum having a smooth inner surface and which is rotated about a horizontal axis. The tumbling action of the drum on the powder causes the powder to coagulate into granules which, under suitable conditions, can be approximately spherical.
Normally such apparatus is used to process the powder batchwise. It is an object of the present invention to provide a form of apparatus which is more suitable for continuous operation.